


It's a Cat...

by Pies-and-Heroes (Little_Miss_Anime_Luva)



Series: The Adventures of Cat [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Baby Dragon, Cat, Cute, Dragons, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Good Loki (Marvel), M/M, Or Is It?, Tony Stark Has A Heart, cuteness, dad tony, kind of, new family member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Anime_Luva/pseuds/Pies-and-Heroes
Summary: Prompt Fill from write-it-motherfuckers on tumblr:Person A: "...What the fuck is that?"Person B: "A cat."Person A: "That is CLEARLY a dragon wearing a cat ear headband."Person B: "No it's not, it's a cat."Person A: "That breathes fire?"Person B: ".......It's a very rare breed."I'm sure I dont have to say who's who in this scenario.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The Adventures of Cat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050140
Comments: 23
Kudos: 247





	It's a Cat...

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill!!! 
> 
> This finishing fics business is going well.

Tony's eyes were glued to his omelet on the plate in front of him, doing his best to avoid the eyes of his partner. The salt and pepper shaker rattling in his hand was the loudest sound in the room for a change, compared to the usual chatter that came out of his own mouth. It said something of his nerves that he didn't want to be the one to break the tense silence that had taken hold of the space between them.

The soft sound of raw meat squelching in their new housemate's mouth seemed ten times louder in the silence and Tony barely held back a grimace at the sound of crunching bone at odd intervals.

"Anthony." Loki's voice is deceptively calm, collected in a way Tony knows often precedes a verbal evisceration.

"Yes dear?" He asks, equally controlled, and with a touch of innocence he knows isn't going to fool his lover.

A moment of silence. A chance for him to address the proverbial elephant in the room (it's not _actually_ an elephant in this case but for all intents and purposes, it may as well have been).

He refuses to rise to the bait so Loki takes a controlled inhale.

"Would you care to explain just _what_ you have decided to bring into our home?" That same perfectly enunciated tone bit into Tony just as he'd expected it would.

"It's a cat." He risked a glance up and was met with one of Loki's signature unimpressed stares he usually reserves for those who've said something he finds insultingly stupid. _Fair_ , he supposes.

"Anthony," Loki starts, maintaining eye contact and remaining absolutely still, lounging as much as one can in a dining chair, with his arms crossed, "That is _clearly_ a dragon wearing a cat-ear headband."

Fuck it. In for a penny, in for a pound.

"No it's not, it's a cat." His doubling down was suddenly undermined when the aforementioned 'cat' came to the end of the raw cut of steak it had been provided. Finding no more food on the spot in front of it, it let out a belch and started curling in on itself to find the best napping position.

Unfortunately, said belch also came with a burst of heat and flame, as was expected of a baby dragon unable to fully control its fire breath.

Loki's flat stare, not having moved despite the ball of flame dissipating in the air before him, bore into Tony's. "That breaths fire?"

"...it's a rare breed." He muttered, capitulating to the urge to dip his gaze back to his food.

"Yes, I imagine it is, considering this particular species is native to the mountains of Musulpheim." Loki's tone had morphed from flat to sardonic. "Tell me, Anthony, what in all the _realms_ made you think it was a good idea to bring a _hatchling dragon_ to Midgard? I know you are fascinated with danger but surely the dragons we fought not even a week ago made you aware of just how territorial and temperamental they can be."

That particular encounter had been the result of an unfortunately timed and located portal opened by that week's Villain du Jour. In their rushed attempt at retreat, the portal they'd created had opened to a region of Musulpheim, the realm of the Fire Giants, inhabited by a particularly fierce species of Dragon, rather than the location on Earth they had been hoping for. Wherever that had been was forgotten as soon as they tried to step through and was instead trampled by a pair of males locked in a dominance battle heedless of their surroundings.

That had certainly been a moment of shocked surprise for everyone involved, however, with the practice ease of those dealing with aliens and powered villains on the regular, the Avengers and the Fantastic Four, who'd shown up for the fight, did their best to contain and neutralize the new threat.

There had been significantly more damage than there could have been, were they trying to simply knock them out, but Loki had been horrified and absolutely adamant that they were not to be harmed. Apparently, this species was critically endangered due to their scales being used for potions and spells across the realms.

So, relying on shouted instruction from the two Asgardians, they finally managed to subdue the two angry dragons without injuring them fatally. There were large swaths of the city in flames, but it was either that or an intergalactic incident so Tony had resigned himself to cover the rebuilding costs of the city once again.

It had taken only two hours for representatives of Musulpheim to arrive, escorted by both Thor and Loki after they'd left the Avengers to oversee the trussed up dragons which had been left in the middle of Times Square (curtesy of Loki's magic). They'd seemed both astonished and inordinately grateful at the dragons' safe capture and Tony had had to stay by his partner's side as the representative of Midgard to oversee the transfer of the two dragons. 

"Uh yeah... Funny story about that." Tony said, jumping a bit as the small dragon, now awake again, nudged his hand in search of more food. Anticipating the thievery of his own dinner, he gave the little thing a scratch below the jaw, causing it to let out a little purr as it tilted its head and closed its eyes, sufficiently distracted. "So, apparently, us handing over the two dragons as we did called for 'recompense'." He drew the air quotes with a single hand, still mindful of the scaly ravenous bundle still perilously close to his food.

Silence and a raised eyebrow from his partner prompted him to continue.

"So the other day, while you were still away in Asgard getting the All-Daddy up to date, a bunch of the fire guys came back and offered a bunch of gold and an egg. They said what would hatch would be both the perfect companion for a Blacksmith, and a worthy familiar of a Mage. And _I know,_ I know, I shouldn't accept obviously magic items from anyone, alien or otherwise, but when I tried telling them the gold was enough - which considering there was almost a ton of the stuff, there definitely was - and tried giving them the egg back, they started getting super offended. I figured avoiding another intergalactic incident would be the main priority. Plus, I figured you'd be back by the time it hatched and then you could tell me what it was and we could figure out what to with it then. As you can see though, it hatched a lot earlier than expected, and boy was I surprised when the little fireball fell out onto my workshop floor. I had to confiscate all the fire extinguishers from the workshop once I realised what it was and figured that having Dum-E spray it constantly would probably make it sick." Realising much too late that he was rambling, Tony took a deep breath and forced himself to pause. "So, yeah. We have a dragon."

Loki's baleful stare was unrelenting. Tony was just starting to sweat from its intensity, as well as the admittedly terrifying thought of contacting the equally intimidating Fire Giant contingent to return their gift when Loki let out a sigh and seemed to deflate.

"And the cat ears?" Came the tired sigh.

"Ah. Well." Honestly Tony wasn't sure but he wasn't going to let that on. "You like cats?" _Perfect._

Another sigh.

The mage looked down at the small red reptile as it rolled over and moved so Tony's nailed scratched against its belly (and getting close enough to his plate to snag a bite of meat in the process while the human was distracted). He couldn't help the small curling of amusement at the action.

"I must admit, it is quite a thoughtful gift." He relented. "Having a dragon on hand, even one so young, will be quite propitious. She seems to have settled in quite well at any rate."

His partner grinned, the scritches on the dragon's belly continuing seemingly unconsciously.

Suddenly, the inventor's face fell into a frown.

"I don't really understand their reasoning though. Why give us a baby dragon if they're so rare? The whole reason for their repayment was because we took care of the endangered species." The frown was deepening in confusion.

Loki chuckled. "The dragons we fought were a different breed to this one." His own fingers brushed against the head scales of the little creature on the table, unavoidably catching on the ridiculous faux cat ear headband on the way over. "They were, roughly translated, Molten Rock Dragons, which inhabit only the largest of volcanoes and hottest of firepits in Muselpheim and are almost impossible to see in the wild, even for the hardiest of the Fire Giants. The fact that poachers have been managing to get into their habitats and hunting them has been a growing concern for the past few centuries.

"This little one, however, seems to be a Simmer Dragon. They are relatively more common but they are notoriously hard to find, especially the nests. To have found an egg, they would have had to have been incredibly lucky or employed a skilled tracker." His fingers ran over a set of ridges behind her tiny horns, just barely poking out from underneath the headband which had been slowly slipping to the side. "She seems to be a healthy young lady."

Having sensed she was being spoken about, the little dragon started wiggling her tail and her feet started treading the air and both men removed their hands to see what she was trying to do.

Nothing much happened for a moment but then the small delicate wings which had up to this point been curled tightly to her back, started to unfurl and she clumsily used them to roll over. The various flailing limbs, either from changing position or just the clumsiness of her young age, caused cutlery and glass cups to go skittering across the table in a cacophony of sound. This in turn spooked the poor thing and she performed a remarkably cat-like jump backward in fright, back arching and wings billowing, before skittering off the table to hide under the furthest sofa in a shimmering red blur with her long nails clicking frantically across the tiled floor.

While Loki sighed, Tony burst out into raucous laughter, and just like that, their newest family member was welcomed into the fold.

Now to introduce her to the rest of the family.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life <3


End file.
